Chromaggia
by Squeaker-Dee
Summary: Ren is always being hunted by people and she feels as though she is putting everyone in danger because of it, so much like that fatal bird named Chromaggia. Songfic. Manga based, spoilers.


I was listening to the song "Chromaggia" from Repo and searched up the English lyrics because I knew that Blind Mag was singing about a bird but I wanted to know the rest of it too. And it was just now that I felt that these lyrics related to Ren, so I did a songfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own Elemental Gelade or the song Chromaggia.

I tried to keep Ren in character as much as I could, but she's a tough one so sorry if she does seem a bit OOC...

Enjoy.

* * *

_A long time ago  
a fatal bird named  
Chromaggia  
met the arrow of an archer  
while flying.  
Along the lava coasts  
for years, thinking it was being  
chased  
it escaped the arrow_

I was sealed away for such a long time, entombed in that chest waiting for the day I could be awoken again and finally go to Edel Garden. But I was freed, by a boy I didn't know, a complete stranger who said he would take me with him.

I was a caged bird, but I was now free. Or, I at least wished I was.

For a terrifying, potent weapon like myself, I am always hunted by those who are hungry to taste the flavour of my power. And so many times I met that archer and his faithful arrow, striking me down every time he got the chance.

I just wanted to go to Edel Garden. I just wanted to go there! But the hunter doesn't care and he keeps on firing his arrows at me in hopes of keeping me pinned down.

But then he was there, Cou. He and I would react and fight off the huntsman together. Normally it is a narrow escape for him, but I know that he won't give up no matter what. Cou won't rest until he knows that I'm safe and that keeps making him stronger. Out of all honesty, at first he was hopeless, but he has grown up so much and he's done so much for me. I just hope he knows how far he's, we've, come.

_Chromaggia chromaggia  
why don't you face danger?  
The arrow was attached to its wing  
and it flew trying to shake it off_

I am so dangerous to be around, sometimes I wish for Cou and the others to leave me alone so they won't get hurt anymore. Viro, she may have been with that hunter, but she wanted to see her dream so badly that she went to great lengths to do it and still she felt as though she were a failure. She died in Rowan's arms and now she is all he ever thinks about, she is his driving force. Sometimes I fear that Viro has created a monster.

No.

Viro didn't do that, it was me. I was the one she was after. I was the reason she was there. I was the reason she failed because I wouldn't allow her to catch me and I watched her die, in her eyes, a failure.

And now Rowan's not himself anymore, I hope that Kuea will help him pull through.

No matter where I go and who I meet, it still seems that the archer is hot on my heels. I can almost taste his arrow between my teeth he's so near. And I try so hard to pretend he's not there and focus on the path to Edel Garden. But even at the end of the tunnel I can see his shady silhouette blocking my path. And at the same time, I feel someone squeeze my hand.

Cou.

He's still with me and refuses to leave, not that I dare to ask him.

Cou. You've done so much for me.

Behind me, in my never-ending channel to Edel Garden, I can hear the footsteps of those behind me. Rowan. Cisqua. Kuea. They're still here too and they won't leave me, it's their duty to defend me to the very end. However, even when I know what they're capable of, I still fear the worst for them. I feel that I've caused one of them enough pain, I don't want to see them hurt anymore.

And yet I still move on, because I know that that's what they want me to do. To pursuit my dreams and throw away any arrows the hunter throws in my direction.

_Pulling the arrow__  
others get wounded because of me  
because of me_

Everybody is getting hurt! Even the hunter's arrows he sends after me are all falling around me, one by one! That man, I think his name was Lonble, just had all of his edel raids murdered! And soon after he was too and though I personally didn't like him at all, I still couldn't help feel pity for him when he was helpless and the raids that he seemed to love had fallen around him.

I don't know what to do anymore. So many lives have gone, so many enemies defeated and still I move on with everybody by my side, not moving the slightest even with all this destruction around me. I am a walking disaster and yet they stay.

Why won't they understand that I'm too dangerous? Shouldn't they be afraid of me or maybe just all that goes on around me?

When I get to Edel Garden, I should tell them how dangerous I really am if they don't realise it then and tell them to leave me be.

Yet, I can't do that either. I have grown so close to these people who have all devoted their time, money, blood and lives to protect me and make sure I reach my goal. By doing this, will they reach their own? I'm not sure.

Cisqua wants a promotion. Which by the end of this she may get.

Rowan wants, well I assume he wants, vengeance on the woman that died in his arms. Something that I feel won't solve anything and may just break him up inside.

Kuea wants food I think, I'm not too sure. But if it is food she'll no doubt get it.

Then there's Cou. Someone who I don't understand. He came with me, leaving his old life behind with no questions asked. But why though? Did he do it to see how strong he would become? To prove to the others at home that he is so much more than they claim he is? What's in it for Cou?

Still, I don't want him to go. I don't want any of them to leave me, truly. It's just that I'm...

_Down! Towards the devil's mouth!  
Its arrow, my eyes_

Just how soon will it be till I am hit by the hunter's arrow and am finally pinned forever? How long will it be till I am that fatal bird named Chromaggia?

How long will the door on my cage stay open?


End file.
